Complicated Competition
by FaultinPanem
Summary: Mello and Near have always been competitive with each other, Matt has been Mello's home. But as the two geniuses start to become closer, things start to become... complicated.


**Hello! So this is my first Death Note fanfiction so I'm still trying to get used to writing the characteristics' lives. PLEASE review! You don't know how much I appreciate when I see someone review one of my stories :3**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE CHARACTERS. **

Mello paced the floor with his hands stuffed into his pockets as he waited for the test results like everyone else in the small cramped room. At the Wammy's House everyone was competitive with each other, but none were like the competitiveness between Mello and Near. Near would always do better at tests than Mello, no matter how much he studied and worked. He would always end up only a few points behind Near, sometimes only one. This infuriates the young but high tempered Mello. The only thing he could see the younger boy do during class or outside of it was sit there and play with his toys.

When he first got to Wammy's House, the only thing he had was the white pajamas that he was wearing. But when he saw the hundreds of toys in the playroom, he was immediately drawn to them. He never went anywhere without one. At first the teachers were apprehensive because of this, but when they saw how much his test scores improved, they didn't say another word. Quickly enough they bought a hundred fresh and new little robots and cars and cards and dice and figurines and any other toy that caught the young boys' eyes. As Mello paced the room and watched Near sit on the ground with his knees up to his chest playing with a small robot. Mello rolls his eyes and looks away from the oblivious Near and thinks to himself, Shouldn't 12 year old boys be over toys by then? The white haired boy paid no attention though. Like he ever did. The boy knew no one liked him because of his emotionless and overly intelligent cover, so he's gotten used to over the years just being ignored. He preferred it that way actually. It was better than the days when he would be beaten and ridiculed by the other orphans.

The door starts to creak open slowly, and immediately the dozen of kids' heads turned towards it. Mello on the other hand though snapped his head towards the door and froze from the pacing, his eyes wide. The blonde studied for hours, even on the concepts he knew but reviewed what seems like hundreds of times. The orphans anxiously watched the professor walk to the opposite wall and pin up the paper that showed everyone's results. Everyone stayed still until he walked out of the room, but the moment he does it's a madhouse. Children start screaming and tearing through each other to see the results.

Mello watched the monsters climb over each and either cheered or start yelling and beating the person who was ahead of them. Mello calmly starts to walk towards the wall and the monsters silence and freeze for a moment, but then clear so there is a nice pathway. He doesn't acknowledge though as he walks towards the wall, the only sound coming from his boots as they hit the wooden floor. His blue eyes scanned up the list and stopped when he got to Number 3: Matt. He was always 3rd but he didn't really care that he could never do better than them, unlike Mello. He sighs softly and looks at the Number 2 slot: Mihael Keehl. Number 1: Nate River. Mello's eyes widen and his fingers curl in, making two hard fists. He slowly turns around and glares at the small white being across from him in the exact same position he was in since he first arrived.

"By how you're acting right now," Near says in a calm voice as he continues to , "that I did better than you... once again." The little boy didn't mean to be so rude and mean. He's just so naive and innocent that he doesn't know what is right to say and what isn't.

Mello bares his teeth and sinks his fingernails into the palms of his hands. "You little son of a-" he starts to yell as he stomps to the younger boy but he feels someone grip his wrist and the back of his shirt, stopping him from taking another step. He whips his head back about to take his anger on the person who stopped him until he sees who it is.

"Matt... you better have a good reason for stopping me," Mello whispers as he glares at the orphan straight into his eyes. Matt shakes his head sadly and sighs and looks down at the ground for a moment before looking back up.

"Not now, Mello," Matt says softly as he looks at the boy. Mello doesn't say anything but stares at Matt wearing a long sleeved shirt and black pants with a pair of goggles on top of his head. He never understood why he always wore that stupid thing but everytime he wondered why Matt would just say he found them, but he was always tense. Mello never pushes the subject further.

The blonde yanks away from his best friends' hands and glares down at the still oblivious boy looking down at the floor. The robots feet hit the ground quietly every 2 seconds 10 times. The tenth time he hits the ground Mello runs his hands through his hair and clenches it as tight as he can. "Dammit!" Mello yells as he walks past Near and slams the door shut after he stomps out. Everyone stays silent as they stare at the door separating them from the young genius trying to not break down into tears.

**Thank you for reading! Please review because the more people do, the quicker the next chapter will come up :) 33**


End file.
